Amor Incesto
by Tsuki-chan Scout
Summary: AU. Ella era simplemente perfecta. Piel blanca, suave, labios dulces y apetitosos, hermosos ojos azules, cabello color ébano largo y sedoso… La mujer que todos considerarían perfecta. ¿Algún problema? Sí. Era la hija de su amada madre… Y su propia sangre. [Fic participante del reto "Amistades peligrosas", del Foro InuKag 犬夜叉 & 日暮かごめ] Adv: Lemon incesto.


**Amor incesto**

**Summary: **AU.Ella era simplemente perfecta. Piel blanca, suave, labios dulces y apetitosos, hermosos ojos azules, cabello color ébano largo y sedoso… La mujer que todos considerarían perfecta. ¿Algún problema? Sí. Era la hija de su amada madre… Y su propia sangre. [Fic participante del reto "Amistades peligrosas", del Foro InuKag 犬夜叉 & 日暮かごめ] Adv: Lemon incesto.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencia: **Lemon incesto.

**Pairing:** InuYasha/Kagome.

**Capítulo único**

_—InuYasha, ¡ya sal del baño! —exclamó una cabreada Kagome, quien no dejaba de tocar la maldita puerta del baño ya que su "querido" hermano no se dignó en ningún momento a salir de él._

_— ¡Ya te dije que ya voy, joder! No tienes paciencia. —gruñó el joven desde adentro._

_— ¿Cómo quieres que la tenga si llevas una hora ahí dentro? ¡Se supone que las chicas son las que deben tardarse en el baño! —exclamó sintiendo unas enormes ganas de tumbar la puerta._

_— ¡Keh! ¿Y quién dice que los chicos no podemos tardarnos también en el baño? ¡Es mi casa y tengo derecho!_

_— ¡También es la mía y quiero usar ese maldito baño!_

_—Pues te aguantas, tonta. —pudo escuchar el toque de arrogancia en su voz y esto la hizo gruñir._

_Pudo escuchar unos cuantos ruidos y luego la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un joven de dieciocho años recién cumplidos, con ojos color ámbar y cabello plateado, con su cuerpo aun mojado por la ducha y una toalla amarrada a la cintura._

_—Todo tuyo, hermanita. —dijo lo último con burla, a lo cual ella lo miró con enojo y recelo antes de entrar al baño con desconfianza y cerrar la puerta tras de sí._

_— ¡InuYasha, hijo de tu…!_

_Sip, así era._

_InuYasha Taishô y Kagome Higurashi. Ambos hermanos, ya que compartían la misma madre. Bueno, medio hermanos._

_El padre de InuYasha se había separado de su madre y esta, un par de años después, se había casado con alguien más y de ese nuevo matrimonio, que seguía en pie, había nacido Kagome._

_InuYasha era idéntico a su padre: ojos ámbar, cabello plateado… Algo de lo más común en su familia, mientras que Kagome había salido igual a su madre: cabello color ébano, ojos azules… En fin, de no ser que sus segundos apellidos coincidían y que vivían en una misma casa nadie podría decir que eran hermanos, aunque prácticamente habían sido criado juntos._

_Claro que su trato, más que de hermanos, era de mejores amigos. Unos extraños mejores amigos, ya que nunca dejaban de pelear ni hacerse bromas y a pesar de todo siempre estaban juntos, aunque todos pensaran que no se soportaban. Claro que… aunque nadie podría imaginarlo, ellos tenían un pequeño secretito, que de ser descubierto, no quisieran saber que sería de sus vidas._

_Una carcajada se le escapó al peli-plateado al escuchar los insultos de su hermana. Oh, sí, gastarle una que otra broma de vez en cuando iluminaba su espíritu._

_Unos minutos después, en los cuales él ya estaba vestido en su cuarto, entró la chica visiblemente molesta._

_— ¿No sabes tocar? —exclamó fingiendo molestia._

_—Estaba abierto, imbécil. —dijo con odio._

_Reprimió una risita al verla._

_Estaba mojada y aun vestida, llena de escarche y confeti. ¿Algo más? Ah, sí, cubierta de jabón._

_— ¿Te divertiste en el baño? —dijo burlón._

_—Ja-ja-ja. —rió con notorio sarcasmo. — ¿Esto era lo que pasaste haciendo todo el maldito tiempo que estuviste encerrado? —preguntó señalándose a ella misma y la forma en la cual se encontraba._

_Él se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia._

_—Te ves sexy.__—le dijo divertido._

_Ella roló los ojos._

_—Algún día, InuYasha, algún día…—dijo ella con aire macabro mientras salía de la habitación._

_No pudo evitar que una corriente eléctrica lo recorriera. Esa mujer daba miedo cuando se lo proponía, pero eso no evitó que se tirara una enorme carcajada en cuanto ella salió de la habitación._

Se levantó con una sonrisilla traviesa y siguió a la chica hasta el baño, en donde ella se había metido luego de la pequeña bromilla, con la intención de lavarse.

_—Sal—le dijo la chica cuando lo vio entrar al baño, mientras se quitaba la camisa, quedando solo en sostén._

_—No es lo que quieres. —dijo con aire seductor, tomándola de la cintura y deslizando sus labios por su cuello._

_—Mm…—gimió ella. —Mamá y papá podrían subir. —dijo en un susurro._

_—No hay nadie en casa._

_— ¿Qué? —preguntó confundida, separándolo de ella._

_—Lo que oíste, salieron temprano, cuando aún estabas dormida. —dijo desprendiendo el sujetador, sin quitárselo._

_—Y aprovechas para meterte al baño porque quieres tener sexo conmigo. —dijo ella rolando los ojos, deshaciéndose ella misma del sostén._

_— ¿Y por qué no? —dijo quitándose la camisa, quedando con el pecho descubierto al igual que ella._

_—Esto está mal. —dijo ella en voz baja, mientras él de dedicaba a besarle el cuello._

_—Cállate. —dijo bajando hacia su clavícula._

_Ella rió por la forma que tenía él de restarle importancia al asunto._

_—InuYasha…—suspiró al sentir la traviesa lengua del chico sobre uno de sus pezones._

Se sentó sobre la taza del inodoro con ella en su regazo, con las piernas abiertas, logrando un delicioso roce entre sus sexos.

_—Hentai. —rió ella al sentir como él apretaba con sus manos su trasero._

_Le dirigió una sonrisa llena de malicia antes de tomar sus labios de forma hambrienta._

_Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, acercándolo más a sí._

_Desabotonó el pantalón del chico, mientras él hacía lo mismo con su short._

_— ¿Qué dices, nos bañamos juntos? —sugirió con voz ronca el chico, tirando del labio inferior de su hermana con sus dientes._

_—Mmm, ¿y si mi hermano descubre que metí a un chico a la casa? —dijo ella a modo de juego. —Él es muy celoso. —soltó un gemido ahogado al sentir como él apretaba uno de sus pechos._

_—Bruja. —dijo antes de volver a juntar sus labios._

_¿Cómo era que habían llegado a eso?_

_No tenían ni la más mínima idea, pero lo disfrutarían, igual que siempre lo hacían._

_— ¿Tomaremos el baño, Inu-chan? —preguntó juguetona._

_Él sonrió de manera seductora y se puso en pie junto con ella._

_—Quítate la ropa. —dijo firme, aunque en realidad no era mucho lo que los cubría a ambos._

_—Tú mandas. —dijo antes de quitarse lo que tenía puesto y quedar desnuda ante él, quien sonrió travieso antes de desnudarse a sí mismo y luego jalar a la chica consigo hacia la ducha, cerrando la puerta corrediza y juntando sus labios una vez más mientras abría la llave y dejaba que el agua recorriera el cuerpo de ambos._

_— ¡Ahh! ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Más! —decía la chica entre gemidos y sollozos, sintiendo como él la penetraba desde atrás._

_—Kagome. —gimió él, ronco._

_Tenerla a su merced mientras le hacía el amor era la mejor sensación de toda su maldita vida. ¿Qué importaba si tenían la misma madre? Había estado enamorado de ella desde siempre, y el compartir lazos de sangre no iba a evitar que estuvieran juntos, ni mucho menos que pudieran tener unas buenas sesiones se sexo._

_— ¡Ahh! ¡No seas tan bruto, InuYasha! —se quejó por la brutalidad en que él la poseía, lo que logró hacerlo reír con burla y aumentar sus estocadas, logrando hacerla gritar._

_— ¡Ja! Bien que a ti te encanta. —le dijo lamiendo su hombro y sujetándola más firme de las caderas._

_—Eres un-¡Mphf! —no pudo continuar ya que él la había volteado y había estampado sus labios con los propios._

_Gimió al sentir como la base del miembro hinchado de él friccionaba sin piedad su clítoris. Mierda, ¿por qué tenía que sentirse tan, pero tan bien?_

_—Baka. —susurró ella contra sus labios._

_Sentía el agua resbalar por todo su cuerpo, facilitándole la tarea al chico de pasar sus manos por toda su piel._

_Siguió rozándose contra ella hasta que la chica no pudo más._

_— ¡Vuelve a meterlo de una maldita vez, Taishô! —se quejó sin poder soportar más la necesidad de sentirlo dentro._

_Él lamió uno de sus pezones y apretó sus pechos con las manos._

_— ¿Ya te he dicho como me encantan tus pechos? —le dijo con voz ronca, dirigiendo su lengua a su cuello._

_—Mmm, sí, pero me encanta que me lo digas, ¡ahora, métela! —exclamó sintiendo su sexo palpitar._

_Sin más preámbulos volvió a introducirse hasta lo más profundo, moviendo sus caderas al compás de las de ella._

_Podía sentir los testículos del chico chocar contra sus nalgas a cada acometida, y eso no hacía más que excitarla más._

_—N-No pares…—sollozó aferrándose a su cuello._

_—K-Kagome, me voy a correr…—dijo con dificultad el chico, sin disminuir sus acometidas._

_— ¡Ah, ah, y-yo igual, ah! —gimió ella, arqueando su espalda._

_—Vente conmigo…—susurró contra los labios de Kagome, rozándolos de manera tentadora._

_Sintió como su interior se contraía, llevándole a la cúspide del placer, dejándolo por unos segundos lograr tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos, al igual que ella._

_Besó sus labios mientras la seguía embistiendo, dejándola disfrutar de su orgasmo._

_—InuYasha…—suspiró ella al sentirlo salir abrazarla, rozando sus labios con su mejilla._

_Sonrió._

_—Recuérdame cómo llegamos a esto. —dijo en un susurro contra el cuello del chico._

_—Simple, soy irresistible. —dijo con arrogancia._

_— ¡Ja! Y yo soy Abraham Lincoln. —dijo ella sacándole la lengua, lo que él aprovechó para atraparla con sus dientes y succionarla, logrando hacerla sonrojar._

_—Si no lo fuera, no estaríamos así. —dijo con burla, tomando el jabón y pasándolo por el brazo de la chica._

_— ¿Qué haces? —murmuró al sentir como él deslizaba el jabón por su cuerpo._

_—Mimarte, ¿no puedo?_

_—Sí, pero quita tus manos de allí. —dijo al sentir que él pasaba el jabón por sus muslos y su trasero._

_—No es como si no te hubiera tocado antes. —dijo deslizando el jabón por su vientre y abdomen._

_Ella rió._

_—InuYasha no hentai. —murmuró, dejando que él llenara de jabón todo su cuerpo. Él solo sonrió y dejó que el agua se llevara la espuma._

_—Yo te vestiré. —dijo cerrando la llave de la ducha._

_—Tú lo que quieres es más sexo, eres un maniático sexual. —le dijo con burla._

_—Keh, claro que no. No es mi culpa que tengas un cuerpo tan endemoniadamente sexy._

_Ella solo emitió un gemido antes de ser besada por él, sin lujuria o deseo, solo con amor y cariño, un beso sencillo._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

_— ¿Qué ocurriría si mamá y papá descubrieran nuestra relación? —preguntó de pronto Kagome, mientras estaba en su cama leyendo una revista e InuYasha estaba sentado en el piso molestando al gato._

_—No sé, seguro me echarían de la casa y a ti te enviarían a un convento._

_—Lo dices como si habláramos del clima. —le reprochó._

_— ¿Y qué quieres que diga? Es lo más probable, creo yo._

_Ella solo suspiró y cerró los ojos._

_Escucharon un auto a las afueras de la casa y supieron que sus padres habían llegado._

_—No podremos estar así por siempre. —dijo Kagome._

_— ¿Huimos juntos? —dijo en a modo de broma, con una sonrisa._

_— ¿Por qué no? —dijo ella, siguiéndole la corriente._

_Rieron._

_—Mmm, ¿por qué no? —dijo ahora InuYasha._

_—Porque mi papá nos encontraría._

_—Y a mi papá… Bah, a él no le importaría._

_Ella roló los ojos._

_—Tal vez lo hagamos algún día. —dijo de pronto la chica._

_—Tal vez. —dijo dándole un beso fugaz en los labios, logrando hacerla sonreír._

_— ¡Hemos llegado!_

**Fin**

**N/A:**_ Esa manía que tenemos muchos autores de poner a InuYasha como maniático sexual, siendo el más tímido de la serie XD_

_¡Chaito! Tsuki ;)_


End file.
